


look around (look around) at how lucky we are to be alive right now

by AsFarAsICouldSee



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Confessions, Forgiveness, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner Betrayal, Rejection, a lot of potential for, cut them some slack, if it was literally anyone other than jeremy knox, that tag would be different, the author has not slept before 12 in four months because of stress, they are going to go to sleep before 11 tonight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsFarAsICouldSee/pseuds/AsFarAsICouldSee
Summary: A series of chapters that may or may not be connected, as part of the 2018 trope bingo. the author needs sleep. they will update this tomorrow. just let them sleep please.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exyjunkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyjunkies/gifts).



“I love you,” Jeremy tells him, as soon as they finish starting a fire. “I think I loved you since the first time you unbroke my computer, after calling me technologically incoherent.” **  
**

He smiles a little at Jean, who stands frozen.

“I tried to shoot you. I lied to your face, and you trusted me, and you wouldn’t stop smiling and looking at me-” They’re shaking before they even cut themselves off, and Jeremy reaches out hesitantly before carefully pulling them into the loosest form of embrace possible. 

Jean breathes heavily, air pulling ragged from his lungs. “You…you trusted me-“

“I trust you,” Jeremy corrects them gently. “Don’t think I’m not betrayed. Or that I’m not angry. But I’m not that kind of person to think this is the right time to sort it out.” His voice is so flat that it might as well be a line. A gentle line of waves, that lap a little at the shore, before receding back into the sea.

“Shh.” He tells Jean a little sharply when they try to protest. “Go to sleep Jean Moreau. We can talk tomorrow.” Jean tried to get up, but Jeremy pushes them down as gentle a correction as they’d said ‘I trust you’. “Go to sleep, Jean.”

Jean sleeps. The bone deep tiredness has been sinking in for so long that he might as well be dead walking. The fire crackles beside him, another reminder that it’s entirely thanks to him that this is happening. The last thing he feels is the soft brush of lips on his temple and a sigh.

“You’re too forgiving,” he croaks out, before the dark takes him.


	2. in which mistakes are made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jean. I thought we’d established that I,” Jeremy gestures towards themselves, “have a vested interest in you, romantically, and in you as a person, and and your continued existence”
> 
> They look at Jean. His mouth goes dry. “Romantically?” he manages finally.

“I don’t care,” Jeremy Knox tells him. “I don’t care. I don’t want the Agency.I don’t care about winning either.” There’s a pause as they think their words through a little. “Maybe I do care a little, but I care more about you,” they correct.

“That’s ridiculous-” Jeremy holds up a hand, to stop his protests, before continuing calmly like they aren’t speaking blasphemy towards some kind of unspoken creed that goes ‘As Long As You Win Anything Goes’.

“We’re slated to win the Spirit Award, unless the other teams do a complete 180. Not like there’s a lot of competition, with your attack caught on tape. I care about you being okay more than I care about the Agency’s victory happening, anyway.”

“You can’t say that,” Jean manages to rasp out finally. His head hurts, which is probably a side effect from falling roughly the height off a two storey building.

“Jean. I thought we’d established that I,” Jeremy gestures towards themselves, “have a vested interest in you, romantically, and in you as a person, and and your continued existence”

They look at Jean. His mouth goes dry. “Romantically?” he manages finally.

Jeremy smiles a strained amalgamation of a smile. “Romantically, yes. But that’s not the point-”

“When? Since when-”

Jeremy is starting to look a little concerned. “Do you need me to call someone? Jean, we’ve discussed this before, and you established that you harbored no interest in me romantically and we went out for coffee and promised to act as if nothing happened?” they reach out and cup the sides of Jean’s face, eyes intent. “Do you still remember last week-”

“I remember last week,” Jean snaps. As much as he likes the feeling of Jeremy’s hands on his face, it’s not the point. “When did we discuss this?”

“Before the Gala. I asked you out, you turned me down?”

The pieces click in place and the picture they make is not good. “Before… the Gala?” Jean repeats, mind whirring, “I thought- You were trying to ask me out?”

Jeremy is starting to look a little exasperated. “Jean, I literally said that I liked you, I complimented your clothes and said that you looked attractive in the uniform, especially because you have beautiful eyes that I want to look at all the time- which is not the point but-”

“I thought you were talking about something different?” he says, but the protest is weak. Jeremy makes a frustrated sound, like they’re contemplating falling two storeys too.

“You-”. The door opens before Jeremy can say whatever they want to say. Jean looks to see who it is-

“Are you going to stare, or are you going to help?.” the figure snaps. And it takes Jean a moment to recognise them, with the amount of mud caking their face. The fact that they are holding a bleeding body, does not help.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: This is a random part from the second most all over the place wip that I have, AKA the only part that can fit a prompt. BINGO SQUARES - THAT’S RIDICULOUS. thank you to all the people that inspired me to post this chapter.


End file.
